Imagine
by Katie of Gryffindor
Summary: Harry and Draco? Together? Is it a fling, or forever? Just imagine... (slash)


****

Disclaimer: If this were the real JKR, don't you think I would have had OotP out faster?!?  
**Author's Notes**: Written in about 50ish minutes for the flash-forward contrelamontre challenge. I hope I did alright. It's slash. No like, no read. Love. Embrace. Enjoy. 

****

Imagine  
**By Katie of Gryffindor **

"Draco, do you think we'll be together for a long time?"

  
Draco Malfoy slowly took his eyes off the stars overhead and lifted his head off his boyfriend's stomach, looking quizzically at the other boy. "Why do you ask that, Harry?"

  
Harry Potter sat up enough to lean on his elbows. He frowned slightly at the blonde. "Well, I'm just wondering if you see this as just a bit of a fling, or if it's just- Something more, I guess." 

A soft smile reserved for only Harry spread on Draco's lips. "Harry, first off, we're only seventeen. I barely know what I want to do when we get out of Hogwarts, let alone anything else. Second, I don't think of this as just a fling." Draco rolled onto his side and ran a thumb along Harry's cheek. "I'm in love with you, Harry. That's not really what I would call a fling." Draco leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Harry's lips. Then he rolled back onto his back and turned his eyes to the sky once again.

  
Harry nodded, even though Draco couldn't see, and laid back again. But questions kept floating through his mind. _Will Draco and I really be together for a while? Will this be a till-death-do-us-part kind of thing?_ A soft sigh escaped Harry's lips. He closed his eyes and imagined...

  
~*~  
  
_Harry was sitting up, a soft blanket of grass under him. Draco, nervous but strong as he always was, sank to one knee at Harry's side. A small, black velvet box was opened to reveal a ring inside. He stumbled over the words._

  
"Will you-" A breathe. "Would do me the honor of making me the happiest man alive? Marry me?"

  
Harry threw his arms around Draco. "Yes! A thousand times, yes! I love you, Draco."  
  
"I love you too, Harry."

  
Tears were streaming down both pairs of cheeks as they embraced. Fiances. That's what they were now...

~*~  
  
Harry brushed away a tear. It was a sweet image to see in his mind's eye.

"Harry, what's wrong?" While Harry had been daydreaming, Draco had sat up again and was watching Harry stare into oblivion. 

  
"Oh!" Harry came back from his dreamworld to see concern on his boyfriend's features. "Nothing. Good dream. Happy tears. Don't worry."

  
Draco nodded slowly. "All right, then. What was it about?" Draco was curious now.  
  
A secretive smile danced on Harry's lips. "Oh, nothing." 

  
Draco laid back again, trying to imagine what could have made Harry cry like that...  
  
~*~  
  
_Draco stood at the front of a massive congregation of people. They were by Hogwarts' lake. The sun was shining spectacularly, as if it was smiling down on what was about to take place. Standing to his right, waiting patiently, was Albus Dumbledore. The standard Dumbledore-Twinkle was nearly overpowering. And under that long white mass of beard was a wide smile. He held in front of him a small book with loopy handwriting all over the pages._

  
Draco looked to his left and over the crowd. Here he comes, Draco thought. His breath was taken away by the man in the white tuxedo perfectly matching his own. 

  
Harry looked amazing. He'd somehow managed to get his hair slightly less mussed than usual, and the smile on his face was blinding. He moved slowly up the center aisle, just as Draco had done a moment before, and stood to Draco's left.   
  
Before he turned to face his old headmaster, Draco noticed some familiar faces in the crowd. The whole Weasley clan, (including Hermione Granger Weasley and the rest of the boys' wives) Blaise Zabini and many of Draco's other school friends. 

  
Draco and Harry stood side-by-side, facing Dumbledore as the old man started to speak.

  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these men in holy matrimony..."  
  
~*~  
  
Now it was Draco who had to brush away a tear. He never thought he would be imagining any kind of future for himself. And especially not with Harry Potter by his side. The vision of their wedding was just about too much for him, though. Draco sniffled quietly.

  
"What's up, Dray?" asked Harry softly, running his fingers through Draco's hair. 

  
"Good dream," said Draco simply. 

  
Harry nodded in understanding. He'd been thinking about all kinds of things that might happen in their future together. Moving into their own house. Engagement. Marriage. Harry was a bit perturbed, though, by a thought that had crossed his mind. _What about children?_ Harry knew he wanted to be a father, without a doubt. But how could two men have a child together? Harry imagined the possibilities...

  
~*~  
  
_Harry had his hand nearly broken off by the squeeze. His baby was on its way. His and Draco's baby, as a matter of fact._

  
"Come on, Hermione, just a little longer. You can do it," prodded Harry in what he hoped was an encouraging way. 

  
Hermione screamed back at him. 

  
On her other side, Draco's hand was also being squeezed tightly. "Hermione, have I ever told you how much this means to me?"

  
"It better mean a whole fucking lot," swore Hermione as she bore down. "You two ahhhhhh! You owe me big time," she said through gritted teeth.

  
Another half an hour of Hermione cursing them both to hell and back again, the Muggle way, of course, when both Harry and Draco could have sworn their hands really were broken, the baby finally emerged. All three cried. Hermione, from pain and overexertion, but also sheer joy. Harry and Draco, because they were now the proud fathers of a little girl. 

  
"Genevieve Nicola," pronounced Draco. Harry smiled and nodded. They had agreed on names for both boy and girl many months ago, and now here she was.   
  
"She's beautiful," breathed Harry...

  
~*~  
  
A smile was spread across Harry's face. _Genevieve, hmm?_ Harry smiled again. 

  
"What's that silly grin for?" asked Draco. 

  
Harry's smile increased as he looked into the grey eyes of his love. "I love you, that's all."

  
"Oh, is that all?" asked Draco with a smirk. He sat up and they shared another kiss.   
  
Harry nodded after they separated again. "That's all," he said.

  
Draco smiled. "I love you too. In fact..."

  
Draco sat up, and was digging in the pockets of his robes. When he found what he was looking for, he kept that hand in his pocket, and with the other, pulled Harry up to sitting. 

  
"Harry, there's something I have to ask you."

  
Harry tilted his head to the side. "What? You can ask me anything, you know that."  
  
Draco nodded. "Well this is a very important something."

  
Harry gave Draco a quizzical look. "Go on, then."

  
Draco got to his knees. Harry's eyes grew huge. When Draco pulled his hand out of his robes to reveal the same little box he'd seen in his vision, Harry gasped.

  
"Will you-" Draco stopped for a breath, just like Harry had seen a little while before. "Would do me the honor of making me the happiest man alive? Marry me?"  
  
Harry threw his arms around Draco, crying hysterically. "Yes! A thousand times, yes! I love you, Draco."

  
"I love you too, Harry."

  
Tears were streaming down both pairs of cheeks as they embraced. Fiances. Just like Harry had seen. Only this was the real thing. 

  
In that moment, a funny thought popped into his head. _I wanted to know if this was a till-death-do-us-part thing. I guess I know. And it's better than I ever could have imagined..._

  
~*~ The End ~*~


End file.
